


Creepypasta OCs from 2015: The Group Chat

by akkki (ikkka)



Series: Crack Fics [4]
Category: Creeps (Webcomic), Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Cannibalism, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, Memes, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Texting, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/akkki
Summary: Be Gay Do Crimes: The chatlogs of a group chat depicting me and my friends' old 2015 Creepypasta OCs engaging in millenial meme shenanigans.Co-written by RottenGoreGoblin and black_static_monster in a Messengers group chat.
Relationships: Frankie/Original Female Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Female Character(s), Slender Man/Original Female Character(s), Will Grossman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Crack Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Creepypasta OCs from 2015: The Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Laughing Jess (akkki)  
> Emily (RottenGoreGoblin)  
> Frankessica (black_static_monster)  
> ZG (akkki)
> 
> Subscribe to/Follow my co-creators!  
> RottenGoreGoblin (AO3)  
> @rottengoregoblin (Instagram)  
> @black_static_monster (Instagram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughing Jess creates the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is full of obscure references and inside jokes that most will probably not understand. If a message has a ☆ next to it, check the end notes for context/an explanation!

**Laughing Jess** has created a new group chat with **Emily** , **Frankessica** , and **ZG**.

**Emily** : sex

**Laughing Jess** : thanks emily, lovely first contribution

**Emily** : I do my best, it’s an honest living

**Laughing Jess** : fair, fair

**Frankessica** : I wanna be an e-girl

**Emily** : I wanted to be a doctor now look where we are

**Laughing Jess** : I wanna be an eeeee-girlllll babbbyyyyy

**Emily** : I am going to slaughter you with my bare hands

**Laughing Jess** : kinky 🗡

**ZG** : hello (✿◠‿◠)

**Emily** : Hello c h ï l d ☆

**Laughing Jess** : there's only one thing worse than a rapist-

**Emily** : Laughing jack

**Laughing Jess** : yes. a literal child. ronnie radke you forgot your son?..!

**Frankessica** : guys my toe stitches came undone

**Emily** : Oh! Snacks!

**Laughing Jess** : oH NO QUICK GET THE SKIN BOWL ☆

**Emily** : MHMGBMM SKIN TIME SKIN TIME

**Frankessica** : NO I WAS SAVING THEM AS A SNACK FOR LATER

**ZG** : smart!

**Emily** : Aww alrighty, I respect you’re toes

**Emily** : I will not munch uptown them

**Frankessica** : S I M P

**Laughing Jess** : don't you mean grossman ☆

**Frankessica** : shit you right

**Laughing Jess** : of course I'm right. I hold all of the knowledge in the world

**Emily** : Nah he’s a chad, he ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-banged-cucked Franky ☆

**Laughing Jess** : LMAO I GOT THAT ON CAMERA ☆

**Emily** : SCW E E T

**Frankessica** : I found Frankie in a dumpster and he kinda followed me home. That's how I met him. He's a fucking dumpster rat tbh. Sometimes hes still in one looking for fellow rats to eat

**Emily** : You don’t have a boyfriend you have a pet rat

**Frankessica** : Yeah sometimes I wake up to him trying to eat my toesies like cocktail weenies

**Laughing Jess** changed **Frankessica** 's nickname to **rat fucker**

**ZG** : jess please I am a literal child I do not need to witness such monstrous content

**Laughing Jess** : AND "EAT MY TOESIES LIKE COCKTAIL WEENIES" IS FINE?!?!?! BITCH YOU LITERALLY CANNIBALIZE PEOPLE ALIVE

**rat fucker** : That's what rat man tried tell you that one time but you didn't listen

**ZG** : DON'T REMIND ME

**Emily** : When I first moved into the slender Manson I half expected it to be a constant orgy ngl

**rat fucker** : That's how we all wish it could be but we can't all have what we wish for

**Laughing Jess** : well I mean. it's basically a neverending orgy, we just all tap out at different times

**Laughing Jess** : don't even wanna guess how many STDs jeff and laughing jack have

**ZG** : I am so glad I don't live there

**Emily** : Goddamn Masky didn’t approve my idea for “no pants tuesday” Jeff thought it was a splendid idea, not Masky thou, he didn’t like the idea fucking buzzkill

**rat fucker** : Last I checked, someone ripped off his dick in the first place.

**Emily** : Laughing Jack has enough STDs to turn you into a demon clown just by coming in contact with his blood

**Emily** , replying to " _Last I checked, someone…_ ": Ah that would explain it

**rat fucker** : Isn't that what happened to both of y'all?

**Emily** : Yes

**Emily** : Well I’m his bio daughter like the normal way

**Laughing Jess** : laughing jack can do a plethora of things by just coming

**Emily** : How the hell would you know that

**Laughing Jess** : 👉👈 ☆

**Emily** : GOD DAMN JUGGALOS

**rat fucker** : Y'all are a wild ass bunch of crack heads

**Laughing Jess** : you're one to talk

**Emily** : I live off ginger cake and the crushed dreams of children

**Emily** : Plenty of both around here

**Emily** : For now

**ZG** : actually I think I'm the only decently innocent one here

**rat fucker** : ZG you live with Rat man and I. You're about as innocent as a subtle sex joke in a kids cartoon.

**Emily** : Granny fucking bit me

**Emily** : *frinny

**Emily** : *gring

**Emily** : THE CAT

**ZG** : at least it's legally not my fault if anything bad happens

**Laughing Jess** : lmao dumb bjtch, thinking we accept the law

**Laughing** **Jess** , replying to " _THE CAT_ ": lol you deserved that

**rat fucker** , replying to " _Granny fucking bit me…_ ": I thought you meant Slender for a moment there. He a fuckin old ass prune

**Emily** : He can't bite he has now moth

**rat fucker** : Cut one for him

**Emily** : Does slender man have teeth

**Emily** : Like are hey internal?

**Laughing Jess** : yes ;) ☆

**rat fucker** : Under his skin flap yes

**Emily** : Can I have them?

**Emily** : SKIN FLAP?!?

**rat fucker** : You open the skin flap and reach in to extract the teeth

**Emily** : O h

**rat fucker** : Its under is chin like a skin suit

**Emily** : You must peel the man

**rat fucker** : Like a watermelon

**Emily** : How the fuck do you peel watermelon

**rat fucker** : Very carefully

**Emily** : Good answer.

**Emily** : Iineantbfish

**Emily** : I want fij

**Emily** : Fish

**rat fucker** : And I want to replace my eyes with my toes

**Emily** : I can assist

**rat fucker** : Kinky. I didn't know you were into toe stuff

**Emily** : Who isn’t? 😩

**rat fucker** : Masky

**Emily** : Masks isn’t into anything remotely fun

**Laughing Jess** , replying to " _Who isn't? 😩_ " **:** probably lost silver I'd imagine. would be difficult

**Emily** : He as a mouth doesn’t he? He can suck toes still don’t be ableist

**Laughing Jess** : only one way to find out!

**ZG** , replying to " _Who isn't? 😩_ ": I am most certainly not

**Laughing Jess** : and you are most certainly boring

**rat fucker** , replying to " _Masks isn't into anything…_ ": I heard he's into having chocolate syrup licked off him tho ☆

**Emily** : I was winderinh what all those bottles of chocolate where about

**rat fucker** : Ask Hoodie or that one bitch

**Emily** : OH ZADDDY

**Laughing Jess** : never say that again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ ZG is 13 years old.
> 
> ☆ This is a reference to an old fanfiction I wrote in approx. 2015 where ZG eats chunks of skin out of a bowl like chips. It's an absurd idea and I wrote it 100% seriously. Ouch.
> 
> ☆ It was a common joke between me and black_static_monster that Grossman was a simp even before the word got popular. He would constantly try to chase after Frankessica in the fanfictions we wrote.
> 
> ☆ "I ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-banged your girlfriend!" is a line Grossman told Frankie in an old fanfiction I wrote when he successfully had sex with Frankessica. Again, I wrote it 100% seriously. Double ouch. The line is now an inside joke between me and RottenGoreGoblin, and is also my future yearbook quote (a coming I ever graduate from this Covid 19 mess)
> 
> ☆ Laughing Jess had an illegal habit of recording people doing private things from hidden locations..
> 
> ☆ I often flopped from Laughing Jess being Laughing Jack's daughter to her being his love interest because I couldn't decide which relationship dynamic I'd rather have.
> 
> ☆ This is a reference to an old Slender Man/Laughing Jess fanfiction I wrote involving a biting kink.
> 
> ☆ This is a reference to "Creepypasta Lemons" (Chapter 14: Sweet licks) by Ookaminii on FanFiction.net, an old Hoody/Masky fanfiction I once read where they had sex using chocolate syrup. It stuck with me throughout the years for its absurdity and is now an inside joke between the three of us.


End file.
